


Lily's Mum

by Mahawna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahawna/pseuds/Mahawna
Summary: While it started out as harmless hero worship, for Scorpius Malfoy, it eventually grew into something more.





	Lily's Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stacey's Mom by Fountain of Wayne  
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B:Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for a young wizard to have Quidditch posters plastered across his walls, nor was it strange to have favorites. What  _ was _ odd was if one of those players happened to be your best friend’s mother. 

 

It didn’t start out as odd. Scorpius Malfoy was just like any other red-blooded wizard. When he had started at Hogwarts he never would have imagined he would end up with such a close relationship with the Potter children. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about his Ginny Weasley poster that had adorned his bedroom walls as a child- that is, until he realized that Ginny Weasley, became Mrs. Harry Potter. The same Mrs. Potter who dropped off her children at King’s Cross the same day he was to board the Hogwarts Express himself. There was no mistaking that hair. 

 

He was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed the Potter children after everything he had heard from his father about his own school days. Scorpius had been sure he would have felt the same enmity for the Potter spawn, but it seemed fate had other ideas for the Malfoy scion. Other ideas, indeed. 

 

It had started out as hero worship- nothing more. You’d have to be insane not to realize how talented the youngest Weasley was, having helped bring the Holyhead Harpies so many victories. She really was a brilliant Chaser. Once all of her children were attending Hogwarts Ginny had finally accepted a position coaching. Three children hadn’t diminished her love for the sport over the years- if anything it helped fuel her passion, now that she could share that love with her children. 

 

It was the summer holidays between fourth and fifth year when Scorpius realized just how  _ fit _ Albus’ mum was. Her long red hair was sleek and shiny, and she was in  _ extremely _ good shape. It had become one of her policies as a coach to practice with her team, running the drills just as hard as the players. 

 

That fateful day Scorpius and the Potter children had resigned themselves to an afternoon by the pool- apparently Mr. Potter had always wanted one growing up with the Muggles and he wouldn’t hear anything against the idea now that he had the ability to get one for his own children. Of course, none of them would ever complain about it, it may be Muggle, but Scorpius thought it was a rather genius idea, though he wasn’t fond of how dry the chlorine made his skin afterwards. James never seemed to tire of teasing him about the amount of lotion he used every time they were done in the water. 

 

Scorpius had noticed Mrs. Potter on his way through the house from the Floo to the pool out back. She had been sitting in her office writing out memos and schedules. He was forced to stop and do a double take as he noticed her sit back in her chair, stretching back as her hands pulled her long hair up off her neck. There was no hope for his teenage hormones after that. None whatsoever. 

 

Sitting beside the pool he casually attempted to bring the conversation around to one of his favorite topics- Quidditch, which would inevitably lead the Potter children into stories their parents had told them from games past. That way it wouldn’t be nearly as awkward if he started asking question about their mum. She was their  _ mum _ for Merlin’s sake. He had at least enough sense to understand how strange it felt to have your friends comment on your own mother. Though, that hadn’t seemed to stop some of his other friends from making some rather disturbing remarks about Astoria Malfoy.  

 

“Speaking of your mum, I passed her on my way back here. I thought she wasn’t due back for another week?”  _ Nailed it _ . 

 

James laughed- Alright, so not as smooth as Scorpius had thought. “You would notice that. Yeah, she got back last night. There was a hurricane that destroyed the stadium that was hosting the tournament, so they sent everyone home early. It’s going to take awhile to repair all the damages.”

 

Scorpius nodded along, trying to shrug it off as if he wasn’t completely enthralled with this line of conversation. “Well, shouldn’t she be out here enjoying the rare English sun then? I’m sure after all the stress from the tournament and traveling she could use a bit of a break.”

 

Albus lifted his sunglasses and gave his friend a steady look that had Scorpius internally sighing. He may be Slytherin but there was no getting anything passed his best mate- even, apparently, his recent crush on his friends mum. Blessedly Albus decided not to question him further in front of his siblings. Praise be to that Hufflepuff heart, even if it was buried deep down under all that Slytherin cunning. He may pretend to be allergic to emotions, but Albus had a heart of pure gold.  

 

Of course little Miss Lily didn’t notice anything off. Dear, sweet, oblivious Lily. If she hadn’t looked so much like her parents, Scorpius would have been sure she was adopted. That girl definitely danced to the beat of a drum only she could hear. 

-)0(-

It was on his way back to the Floo that Scorpius had his chance when it quite literally fell in his lap. He had just turned the corner to head towards the drawing room when he collided with a body- a body that boasted soft curves and hard muscle in all the right places. He couldn’t stop the flush from spreading across his cheeks as he realized he was sprawled across the floor with a handful of Ginny Potter’s ‘womanly assets’. Thankfully the woman in question seemed completely oblivious to the placement of his hands as she gracefully pulled herself upright. 

 

“Sorry Scorpius, I didn’t hear you coming. Here, let me give you a hand.” She extended a flawless hand towards him. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, he didn’t hesitate to accept her assistance. Upon regaining his feet, he decided to make his move. Instead of releasing her hand, as would have been politely acceptable, he held firm, stepping forward into her personal space. 

 

“My apologies Lady Potter, the fault is completely mine. I was completely lost in my own thoughts. Please accept my apology.” He gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk that he had seen grace his father’s lips countless times ( and practiced in the mirror even more.) He didn’t wait for her to respond and pushed ahead, unwilling to lose his nerve while he still had momentum. “You know, I’m not a little boy anymore Lady Potter, I’m all grow up now-”

 

He was cut short by a laugh. He blinked, completely stunned, as the smirk slid right off his face.  _ She was laughing at him _ . Had he not said it right? Had he come across too strong? There was no doubt in his mind that his advances would be unacceptable- he was a Malfoy for Merlin’s sake. Yet, here was this ethereal creature laughing at him. It made absolutely no sense to his brain. He couldn’t come up with a single thing to bring the moment back and redeem himself. 

 

As she regained control over her laughter Lady Potter finally gasped out, “Oh Scorpius, you really are adorable.” And she proceeded to pinch his cheek.  _ Like a bloody child.  _ Cheek pinching was a move completely reserved for great aunts that smelled funny. Not lucious creatures who moved like a goddess. No, it was old crones who were meant for cheek pinching, not ridiculously fit quidditch players. Scorpius felt like his world had imploded slightly. Instead of the smooth recovery he was planning, he watched her walk away still giggling, his mouth hanging open unattractively, unable to believe what had just happened to his perfect moment. 

-)0(-

Thankfully Scorpius did have other friends besides the Potters. He needed someone he could confide his frustrations to, and it most certainly wouldn’t be his best mate when his mother was the reason behind his anxiety. 

 

He was throwing a quaffle around with his mates, Thackery Nott and Alexander Pucey when the topic of Hogwarts fittest arose. Scorpius found his attention drifting as his friends waxed poetic over the blessed form that was Victoire Weasley. While there was no denying Weasley  _ was _ an attractive girl, she was just that- a girl. She couldn’t hold a candle to a real woman, namely her own aunt. 

 

“You know, Lily Potter isn’t too bad to look at either, once she grows into herself a bit more, anyway.” Alexander was a bit of a man whore and Scorpius was actually surprised to hear he hadn’t made his way through  _ any _ of the Weasley brood. 

 

At the mention of Lily Potter, Scorpius found his thoughts drifting towards a different red-haired Potter. “Lily’s alright, but she’s got nothing on her mum really. Have you taken a good look at Ginny Potter recently? Now there is a  _ woman _ with very fine assets, if you catch my meaning. She’s all I’ve ever wanted and I feel like I’ve waited for so long.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at his friends, right before he received a blow to the back of his head.

 

He turned sharply, a furious retort ready on his lips, only let it die as he came face to face with his father. Though he cared a great deal about his family, Draco Malfoy was not a man to be crossed. 

 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Scorpius? Perhaps I should warn her that her son has become a common plebeian, spouting off about women he has no business looking twice at.” Draco raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of his old Head of House. 

 

Scorpius gulped, “No sure, just some light-hearted ribbing between mates that’s all. There was nothing meant by it.”

 

Though his father didn’t look terribly convinced, he gave a sharp nod in return, “See that it doesn’t become more than idle chatter, Potter was always a possessive prick and I’d hate for my only son to suddenly disappear because he couldn’t keep his hormones in check. Your mother would be rather inconsolable, she is after all, rather fond of you.” With those as his parting words, Draco left them to their game.

 

* * *

 

Squaring her shoulders Lily Potter stepped forward, displaying far more courage than she actually felt. Today was the day she would finally confess to Scorpius how much she liked him. She was fairly confident her attentions would be well received- he spent a good portion of holidays at their house and he was always kind and even a bit flirty with her. Yes, today was the day Lily Potter finally made it past ‘friends’.

 

He was sitting alone in the courtyard, three different books strewn around him, obviously lost in his own thoughts. She cleared her throat to gain his attention, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder just as he looked up. She had been told she had gorgeous hair that boys would kill to sink their hands into (mostly from idle gossip with her roommates, but there had to be  _ some _ truth to their words even if they all were hopelessly inexperienced when it came to the opposite gender.)

 

“Oh, Lily, sorry I didn’t see you there. Here, let me just move my things and you can have a seat.” He gave her a lopsided grin as he shuffled his books and papers back into his bag, making room for her next to him. 

 

“I hope I’m not disturbing you too much.” She didn’t pause long enough for him to respond either way, she  _ needed _ to get this off her chest before she completely lost her nerve so she didn’t notice the slight apprehension that suddenly crossed his features. “Look, I’ve liked you for a long time now and I’m pretty sure you like me too, so what’s say we go down to Hogsmeade together tomorrow and get to know each other a bit better?” She tried to give him what she assumed was a sultry look and felt like she must have succeeded by the gobsmacked look on his face.

 

His jaw audibly snapped shut and he quietly regarded her for a moment before looking away, running his fingers through his artfully tousled hair. 

 

“Lily, you’re a sweet kid, and I’m really, terribly flattered that you hold me in such high regard, but you’re still just a kid really. I feel like I owe it to you to be completely honest here, but you’re just not the girl for me. I’m looking for a woman, not a girl to be with. I’m so sorry Lily if I gave you the wrong impression.” Scorpius looked back at her trying to gage her reaction to his words. From the way she was blinking rapidly she seemed rather dumbfounded by his rejection. Surely it wasn’t  _ that _ big of a surprise? 

 

Shaking off her disbelief Lily plowed ahead with all the stubbornness only a Gryffindor could muster. “There’s someone else isn’t there?” Her eyes narrowed as he fidgeted. “Don’t try lying to me Scorpius Malfoy, I know your tells. Out with it, who is she?”

 

Scorpius let the air leave his lungs in a huff. Of course he’d never been able to lie to the girl seated next to him. She just gave him a look with those big brown eyes of hers and he’d never been able to deny her- like a sad little puppy dog. From the pout forming on her face, he knew she was digging in to outlast him. 

 

“Look, Lily, it’s nothing personal it’s just- you’re not the girl for me. I really am sorry, Lils.” 

 

If anything, her eyes got bigger and he marveled that she hadn’t strained anything yet. 

 

With a groan he finally conceded. “I know it might be wrong, alright, but honestly, I’m in love with your mum. She’s just- she’s something else you know? A sophisticated woman who’s not afraid of getting down and dirty a bit. A bloke would have to be mad to pass up the chance to be with her” 

 

As he spoke, Lily’s expression changed from confusion to disbelief. “You might want to consider all your facts before you go spouting off your undying love for  _ my mother _ .” Scorpius gave her a quizzical look. “You seem to be forgetting who she’s married too- The-Boy-Who-Lived… Twice. Defeater of Dark Wizards everywhere and current Head of the Auror Department. Just stick that little tidbit in your back pocket to consider before you start writing her sonnets and love songs.”

 

She gave him a pat on the cheek in farewell before she lifted her bag back onto her shoulder and walked away. Sure his rejection stung, but she was sure he would be sleeping with one eye open now in fear of retribution from her father. The color draining from his face at the mention of Harry Potter hadn’t escaped her notice. With that happy thought, she skipped out of the courtyard feeling very justified in terrifying her friend. 

* * *

 

Scorpius wasn’t sure how he had managed to get roped into manual labour with the rest of the Potter children, yet here he was degnoming their garden. Though, he couldn’t deny there was a certain amount of entertainment in flinging the little buggers as far as they could, seeing who could throw their gnomes the farthest. 

 

Hearing the slide of a window opening, he turned and dropped the gnome he was currently holding. Ginny Potter was leaning out her bedroom window in naught but a fluffy towel. She was pointing at something and talking to one of her children, but the words seemed distorted to his ears. His his focus was suddenly zeroed in on the creamy expanse suddenly available for his viewing pleasure. 

 

His senses came rushing back when she finally turned those brown eyes in his direction giving him a look that he didn’t quite understand, before she pointed at the dropped gnome and said, “You seem to have missed one over there,” before she was withdrawing and sliding the window closed again. 

 

It was official, he was in love with this witch and knew he  _ had _ to tell her how he felt. Mr. Potter was away enough he was sure his attentions wouldn’t be unwelcome. What he needed was a perfect opportunity.

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius had waited behind after the Potter children had all headed out to the pool. He was positive that Mr. Potter wasn’t home,  _ again _ . Now all he had to do was locate the witch that had captured his attention so completely. 

 

It didn’t take him long to locate her in her just leaving her office. No time like the present.

 

“Excuse me, Mrs. P, um Ginny, do you have a second?”

 

She turned towards him and his breath caught as the sunlight streaming through the windows glinted off her shiny hair. What he wouldn’t give to bury his hands in it. At the use of her first name, she got that look again that he could never decipher. She seemed hesitant but she did stop and give him her full attention.

 

“Scorpius, what can I help you with?” He was impressed with her strength of will to try and remain impassive and not give in to the obvious chemistry they had between them.

 

Emboldened he stepped forward, carefully taking her hand. “I’m sure you’re aware of my high regard for you Ginny, but I felt that I could no longer keep my thoughts and feelings to myself- not when I knew you were probably struggling just as much as I was. I am completely besotted by you, Ginevra Potter. You have captured me, heart and soul. I know you would never leave your husband for the sake of your children,  _ but Merlin help me _ , that just makes me love you even more. You are so compassionate, and caring, always putting others needs before your own. Well, I’m telling you now that you don’t need to worry any longer, I’ll take care of you now, the way a woman such as yourself deserves to be treated.”

 

There was a pregnant pause at the end of his well practiced speech that seemed to stretch on for eternity. He was aware of how sudden his confession had been, and was more than willing to allow her all the time she needed to process everything. 

 

Just as she opened her mouth to reply there was the sound of a door opening behind them. Both figures turned to see who had suddenly entered the hallway, and Scorpius was horrified to see it was Harry Potter himself. The dark-haired wizard scanned the scene before him, missing nothing- from the flush on his wife’s cheeks, the pallor suddenly overwhelming the Malfoy kids face, right down to her hand clasped in his. 

 

“Ginny, how could you do this to me? I thought we were all right? I thought we were going to work things out, my love, my only?!” Ginny pursed her lips together and Scorpius could only imagine it was in irritation at being interrupted. 

 

“Oh Harry, you’re just not wizard enough for me these days. I need someone as strapping as young Malfoy here. You know how I like them young, and quite frankly, you’re only getting older. We were planning to run away before you came home, hoping to avoid any unpleasant confrontation, but it seems the fates are against me and my young lover.”

 

Lover? Scorpius’ heart soared when he heard the word pass her delectable lips. Though, his ellation was quickly dashed by the thunderous look overtaking The Chosen Ones face. 

 

“I let you into my home, and you take advantage of my wife in her vulnerable position? How dare you? They won’t even find pieces of you when I’m through with you boy!”

 

“Scorpius, are you willing to fight for my honor? If you truly love me, and want me, you must defeat my husband. Only then can we truly be together.”

 

Being a true Slytherin through and through, Scorpius knew when he was beat. He dropped Ginny’s hand and backed away towards the drawing room hands raised in supplication.

 

“You know, you two seem to have a lot to talk about, so I think I’ll just be heading home for today I think.” and he scurried off towards the Floo, disappearing as quickly as he could. 

* * *

 

The flames had barely died in the hearth when the hall was overtaken with laughter. The Potter parents found it difficult to remaining standing and collapsed to their floor, gasping for air. 

 

Ginny, what on earth were you thinking? What if he had taken you up on your challenge? We would have had Malfoy senior blowing up our doors if a single hair on his precious scions head had been removed.”

 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ginny slowly regained control of herself as she gasped for air. “I’m sorry, Harry, but I really couldn’t resist. I told you he had a crush on me, but you didn’t believe me. I couldn’t resist playing with the poor kid a bit. It’s almost as fun as making his ferret father squirm.”

 

Harry rolled towards his wife, making no move to get up off the floor. He propped himself on his elbows above her, and gave her a lingering, but chaste kiss. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

 

Ginny raised a hand and began playing with the hairs at the back of his neck as she gave him a smile. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

 

The Boy-Who-Lived grinned back at his wife. “Well I will say it again then. I love you. Even your weird pleasure of tormenting school boys until they nearly piss themselves.”

 

The woman beneath him laughed again, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at her husband. “Well, just be glad then i don’t scheme against  _ you _ , dear husband.”

 

Harry gave her side a pinch for her cheek, causing her to yelp and smack his shoulder, before rolling back to his feet, offering out a hand to pull her up with him.

 

“Come Mrs. Potter, I believe our spawn our out back, I’m sure we are due for traumatizing them again.” He wrapped his arm around her and started leading her towards the back door. 

 

“You know, I do believe you are right.”


End file.
